What's the truth?
by I have too much spare time
Summary: After a car accident, Aria is confused. People are telling her different things. But what's the truth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey so this is my second story and it is Pretty Little Liars fanfiction. Uh... I have never really thought about doing this kind of story bit I thought about this scenario for a while and there is a similar story called "Forgetting Ezra" that you might want to check out. Btw this is pre-Alison coming back. **

**Spencer's POV**

On the way back from the Grille, I felt uneasy. We were all in the car and I was going to the greenhouse to talk about what to do with A. We still believe it is Noel, but we have absolutely no evidence. He is dating Jenna but that isn't enough.

"Spence, eyes on the road!" Aria shrieks. Thats when I realize I'm on the other side of the road. Luckily there were no cars.

"We're almost here," I say.

"We know, we've all been here before," Hanna states.

"Do we really have to do this?" Emily **complains."We** could easily talk any other place,"

"And risk A hearing?" I say as a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, Spencer's right. We need to do this in secret. Besides I might have a clue about A," Aria says.

"Really? When did that happen?" I ask surprised she didn't mention it before. As she's about to answer Hanna screams.

"WATCH OUT!"

A hooded figure is in the middle of the road and by reflex I swerve. Only this time instead of going to the other side of the road I crash right into an electrical pole. The car flips and all goes black.

**Emily's POV**

I wake up with blurry vision. When My eyes focused, I saw I was in a hospital bed. My mom and dad were hovering over me talking.

"Emily, are you all right?" Mom asks.

"Were are they?" I croak out trying to sit up. My mom nudges me back down.

"Who?" Said my father.

"Aria, Spencer, Hanna?" I say with all my strength.

"Hanna's in the waiting room, she didn't go unconscious and was able to get out of the car. Spencer is being kept overnight just to be safe, and you have a concussion, so you might spend a night or two here," my mom replies.

"And Aria?" I ask wondering what happened.

"She got the most damage from the accident. She's in surgery. They don't know what happened yet." She replies. My dad strokes my hair while I let a few tears fall. I drift off to sleep until the next day

**Hanna's POV**

It has been a complete and full day since the accident. I go to the hospital and see Spencer sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey!" I say giving her a hug. "How's Aria?"

"Still nothing," Her mom had to get somethings and her dad is on his way from Syracuse. Before I could ask about Emily, Spencer answered for me.

"Emily was just given the okay from the doctor and they are checking out," As she says that Emily walks through the doors.

"Hey guys! I am so glad you are okay, how's Aria? Still nothing?" Emily asks. Spencer nods, giving her the answer.

"They won't say anything until Miss. Montgomery is here," Spencer says sadly. We wait for an hour until Aria's mom finally comes back. As if on cue the doctor comes out at the same time.

"How is she? Did you find out what was wrong?"

"The surgery didn't go to plan. But she is stabilized and should be fine. There was a bit of brain damage but these types of comas should only last two to four weeks," The doctor says causally.

"Coma?" We all say at the same time.

"You can go see her," He says gesturing toward the door to her room. Spencer was about to call Ezra and explain what happened, but after we were offered a visit, she completely forgot. We went through the door to go see Aria.

**A/N- I don't know a lot of medic stuff so I'm not really sure how to do that. Thank you readers and have a fabulous (flips hair) life. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Let's just get right into this**

**Disclaimer- You know**

**Ezra's POV**

I waited. Aria was supposed to come over, but she hasn't. This was so unlike her. She was always early, never late. I look at the clock, 11:00. She said she'd be here by 9:00. I already tried to call her, but it said the number was disconnected. That meant that something happened to her phone. What could have happened? Was it A? I wish I could call her friends and find out but I didn't know their numbers. I just paced the room for two hours waiting for her to call.

I caved at 2:00 in the morning. I ran to the phone book and looked for "Hastings". When I did, I stumbled for the phone. I dialed as quickly as possibly and let it ring. I heard it connect.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say on the other line.

"Hi uh, is Spencer Hastings available?" I say awkwardly.

"No. She's down at the hospital," The female says.

"What, why!" I reply suddenly very worried.

"Her friends got in a car crash. One is in a coma. Sorry, who is this?" I hear. Coma? Who got in the coma? Was it Aria? No it couldn't be. It _can't_ be.

"Uh, I'm a friend of Aria's. I have been trying to reach her," I say.

"You might want to get to the hospital right away," The voice replied sadly.

"Thank you so much, uh" I start.

"Melissa. Now go see Aria," Melissa interrupts. She hangs up and I grab my keys. I head straight to the emergency room. I go right through the doors and see in the waiting room the worst sight I could see.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily sitting in the waiting room. _One is in a coma_. It was Aria.

**Spencer's POV**

I saw Ezra walk through the doors and immediately remembered I didn't call him.

"Where is she?" He says quickly.

"There was a car crash. It should only be two to four weeks. The doctor said. Just calm down,"

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down!" He yells.

"Her mom is at home. You might want to go see Aria now," I suggest.

"Okay," He says sulking down the hall.

"Is he alright?" Hanna asks. Emily wakes up and looks around the room trying to remember what happened. When it finally comes to her, her shoulders slumped.

"Is who alright?" Emily asks groggily.

"Mr. Fitz is here," I reply.

"Oh," Emily says worried. "So he knows she's in a coma?" I don't know if he knows exactly. That got me worried. I turn and ran to Aria's room.

**Ezra's POV**

I walked into Aria's room and slumped against the door. She was pale and sickly looking. I hated seeing her like that.

Spencer ran in and said

"Mr. Fitz, do you know that she is" I interrupted her.

"In a coma? Yeah." I turn away from her and stayed there until dawn when Aria's mom might come back.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews so much and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Wowwwwwww! This was a super dooper (?) long time for an update. I started a new fandom, finished the season and spent the rest of my time in a corner fangirling and crying (mostly crying)

Spencer's POV

It has been three weeks since the accident. But, Aria has yet to wake up. Her mom and dad were outside getting food for all of us. School didn't start for another two months. So we spent all of our time in the hospital. We called Ezra when her parents left so he could see her.

"Okay, lets get this straight. A was the one in the road right?" Hanna interrupts.

"Yeah, I think so," Emily says.

"But wouldn't A rub it in our faces, brag about what they did? We haven't got a single text from A since that night" I say.

"Unless A didn't mean to?" Hanna says.

"Since when does A not have a plan?" Emily questions.

I look at Aria lying in her bed. She was so pale and her mouth was pressed together in a thin line. A did this, and she/him/it is going to pay.

Turning back to the other girls I say,

"I'm more worried about who did this, not why, or how they knew the result but I want to know who caused her to be in a hospital, not MOVING OR TALKING OR SEEING ANYTHING!" I had lost it. I turn frustrated, looking at Aria I almost start sobbing. Almost. Then I noticed something. Aria's mouth was open. No. It was closed before. I run to her side.

"Aria?" I say desperate, "If you can hear me, close your mouth." Her lips quiver and slowly close shut.

"Get a nurse, I yell to Hanna, laughing.

After her parents bursting in the room and another hour, she opens her eyes.

Aria's POV

People are looking at me. A man and a women, I assume are my parents. Then there are three girls around my bed.

"Your awake!" The woman smiles.

"Yeah, uh what's going on?" I say eyeing the girls.

"You were in a car crash?" My mom says surprised. "You don't remember?"

"Uh, no," I reply.

"What do you remember?" The girl with the dark hair asked.

"Well I deduced you two are my parents, other than that... Uh nothing." I say causally.

"I see your vocabulary is untouched." The blonde laughs.

Those three girls. Who are they?

A/N-PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews soooo much and I would love feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! Lately I haven't been to happy at how this story is turning out. I'll try to change the course of the story and make it seem not to fast, but not to slow.**

**Emily's POV**

The doctor explained that Aria might still have some academic memories. If she was asked a question about, say history, she would be able to answer the question.

But the part of her brain that had personal memories were damaged in the car crash. He said they should come back in time, if at all.

Aria's parents wanted a moment alone with her, so they could explain what happened. The girls and I were at my house, wondering what to do.

"She doesn't remember anything!" Hanna exclaims.

"Yes, we have passed that, Hanna," Spencer says tired.

"So, does that mean I don't have to return that top she lent me?" Hanna asks. We look at her with daggers in our eyes. "Kidding! Trying to lighten the tension,"

"Ezra." I say blankly. Spencer's lips part remembering what we had forgotten to do. I grab my phone and dialed his number.

**Ezra's POV**

I was at my apartment waiting for any news on Aria. My phone rang, and I answered it so fast, it didn't even finish the first ring.

"Yes?" I say.

"Mr. Fitz." Emily says. "She woke up,"

"I'm on my way," I exclaim, grabbing the keys.

"No! Wait, uh, are you sitting down?" Emily says.

"No"

"Then sit. Aria doesn't remember anything," Emily barely whispers into the speaker. I grab the arm rest and just stare into space, not knowing what to do. I can't do anything. She doesn't know me. All our memories, are lost to her.

**Spencer's POV**

We go to the hospital to visit Aria and explain who we are. Walking down the hallway, we all think of what to say. But, when we got to Aria's room, we saw something through the window.

**Aria's POV**

I sat in the hospital bed alone when a guy, I'm guessing my age, walked in.

He had blackish hair and, I will admit, an amazing jaw line.

"Hi?" I say.

"Hey," He said smiling the best smile I believe I had ever seen. I smiled shyly. "My name is Noel. Noel Kahn."

"Sounds like a brand name," I joke.

"One time we had a conversation and I said exactly that" Noel said smiling.

"Ok, uh. Why don't we do questions," I suggest.

"I'll ask a question, you try to answer and you ask me a question, and I answer." He completes.

"Favorite color?" I ask.

"Blue, you?"

"Uh, I don't know." I say.

"Maroon. You mentioned it once,"

"Girlfriends?" I ask.

"Yeah her name is Jenna. You should meet her." He replies.

"Can you bring her here sometime?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Do I have a boyfriend?" I ask curious.

"No." He says.

"Oh." I reply.

We spend an hour just talking about complete randomness. After that the girls from when I woke up were knocking on the door.

"I guess I should go," Noel says.

"Bye Noel," I whisper.

**Spencer's POV**

After Noel left, Aria was staring at the door.

"What was he doing here?" I ask.

"Just visiting," Aria smiles. I felt like I was back in the seventh grade. Her liking Noel. Little did she know what he had done after.

"Do you like him?" Emily asks. Aria's head turns toward us.

"I guess, he's nice. And funny," She says.

"Do you remember our names?" Hanna asks.

"Em.. Em.. Emma? And I don't know," Aria says defeated.

"Emily. And Hanna, and Spencer." Emily explains.

"Right. Emily, Hanna, Spencer."

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. Just wish I could remember stuff," She says.

"It'll come back to you," I say surely.

"Yeah, but she can't remember anything and was in like a car accident, where she almost died, she's lucky if..." Hanna started.

"Hanna!" I yell.

"I can see who the pessimist in the group is." Aria laughs.

"What is a pessimist?" Hanna asks.

"Someone who thinks negatively, doesn't believe in miracles and such." I say smartly.

"No, I just tend to be more logical." Hanna states.

"Realist then. I guess," Aria says. "Hey, I'm kind of tired so..."

"Right we'll go," Emily says shuffling us out.

**A/N- Should I continue this? I don't know... It is not the best. You decide?**


End file.
